Spellementary School (location)
Spellementary School is a preschool where magical beings go to learn how to control their magic. In the episode, Spellementary School, Poof seems to be the most popular kid there ever and he even gets the questions right, but Foop always gets them wrong. Information Poof and Foop attended this school to practice their magic. The class teacher is Mrs. Powers and some of her students include leprechauns, Elves, and lawn gnomes. At Spellementary School, when the day reaches its end, everything goes back to how it was when school started, as a literal interpretation on the term "saved by the bell." Geography The school is a normal school building floating on a rock the size of a normal school compound in the middle of deep space. The air outside is breathable and there are no other structures there besides a few trees (some of which house tree elves) and a playground to the side. The school itself is a white building with purple roofs. Inhabitants Teachers *Ms. Powers *Denzel Crocker (temporarily) *Lunch Lady Witches Students *Poof *Foop *Sammy Sweetsparkle *Goldie Goldenglow *Eddie Elf *Elves *Leprechauns *Magical Sprites *Lawn Gnomes Background Both Poof and Foop first went there in the Season 7 episode, Spellementary School, where Foop spent the episode trying to become popular by either being respected or feared. However, Poof's natural charm made him win over the school. After failing in every attempt to become popular and Poof becoming popular instead of him, Foop decides to make his own school were he would be the class president and the most popular kid there. Smellementary School The school he had made was called Smellementary School, had all the students hung on chains from the ceiling. After they all refused to say Foop is the coolest, he proceeds to throw them in a black hole. Poof tries to stop him, but ends up failing to do so. It looks like Foop would win, but the school day ends and everything goes back to normal (due to the term 'saved by the bell' being literally used in the school), making Foop's effort worthless. Poof, Foop and Goldie Goldenglow Poof and Foop returned to Spellementary School in Love Triangle. They both refused to do the play and actually became friends until a new kid named Goldie Goldenglow arrives. As she plays the main female role of their play, they realize that in order to win her affections, they need to get the main male role. In the end Poof wins despite that he spoke no actual real words (as mentioned by Foop). Foop in a desperate attempt to get Goldie, changes the play so that Poof would end up in pain while Foop gets Goldie. Poof caught on to this and pretended to be sick, so Foop's plan would backfire on him. After the play ends, Poof won Goldie's heart and they left for a treat at an ice cream parlor while Foop tries to get Goldie for himself with a trap only for it to backfire on him once again. Poof's First Words This is also the site of Poof's first words in School of Crock when Mr. Crocker, wished by Timmy to go far away from Timmy's school, ended up as a teacher at the school. He used his chance to steal the magic of everyone in the class. Poof, unable to be understood due to Pooferty, had an epic battle with him, in which Poof said his first words, "I...want...my...rattle!" Appearances Series *Spellementary School *Love Triangle *Two and a Half Babies *School of Crock *Certifiable Super Sitter (mentioned) Comics *The Fairly Odd Phantom (mentioned) Trivia *According to Cosmo, he never went to Spellementary School, which is a likely an explanation for how he can't control his magic and causes a large amount of destruction. *School of Crock is the only episode to not feature Mrs. Powers. Category:Locations Category:Fairy World Category:Municipal locations Category:Magical Category:Place Category:Spellementary School Category:School